Zombie 4: Darkness
ZB4Music Zombie 4: Darkness adalah Zombie Mods series dalam game Counter-Strike Online. Mode ini tidak berkelanjutan dari Zombie 3: Hero. Overview Mode ini seperti biaa dibagi menjadi 2 tim, yaitu team Human dan Zombie. Mode masi seperti Zombie Mode sebelumnya tim Human harus membunuh semua zombie atau tidak terinfeksi sesuai waktu yang ditentukan habis dan zombie harus menginfeksi semua human sebelum waktu yang ditentukan habis. Goal *Human: Kill every zombie in the map or survive until the end. *Zombie: Attack every human to make them as zombie. Tips Human *Hero dan Heroine tidak muncul pada mode ini. *Pemain hanya dapat membunuh Zombie dengan Concentrated Fire. *Pemain dapat menendang Zombie untuk memberikan Knockback tinggi pada Zombie (5). Zombie *Kemampuan melompat menjadi lebih tinggi dan dapat memanjat tembok. *Zombie tidak akan pernah mati pada malam hari. *Night Stalker akan muncul pada malam hari. Note: ada durasi untuk malam hari, membuat mode ini menjadi seimbang. Special mission Human *Press 5 untuk Power Kick, kemampuan ini dapat memberikan Knockback tinggi pada Zombie. *Press 6 untuk Concentrated Fire. Kemampuan ini dapat membunuh zombie. *Press W 2 kali untuk Rush. Kemampuan ini meningkatkan kecepatan Human selama Andrenaline masi tersisa. *Ammo dan grenades akan diberikan ketika Day Time tiba. New Zombie Regular Zombie= Regular Zombies have the ability to rush and perform a wall climb. Its defense ability is average. |-| Light Zombie= Light Zombie can hide and jump high to attack. However, its defense ability is low. |-| Heavy Zombie= Heavy Zombie focuses on defense while moving. It has the ability to jump high, causing a tremor. |-| Night Stalker= When night falls, one or two zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker. However, if you own the Lord of Darkness set you will have the option to choose him once infected. |-| Spin Diver= Spin Diver is a exclusive zombie sold in Shadow Conqueror set with Night Stalker. Its abilities are rolling and pouncing. |-| Zombie Status Regular zombie *Ability: Berserk, increases mobility but reduces defense (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 20/50HP per second. *Additional skill: Wall climb (the gauge meter will decrease by 10% per second). Light zombie *Ability: Invisibility, the user will become partially invisible with increased mobility (requires at least 10% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 10/30HP per second. *Additional skill: Leap (requires at least 60% of the gauge meter). Heavy zombie *Ability: Hardening, increases knockback resistance and decreases damage done by humans (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Day/Night): 30/60HP per second. *Additional skill: Ground Stomp, disturbs humans concentration and decreasing their mobility (requires at least 25% of the gauge meter). Night Stalker *Sprint effect: Berserk + Hardening. *Healing (Only night): 90HP per second. *Additional skill: High Jump (initially) and dash continuously in mid-air per (the gauge meter will decrease 20% per time done). Spin Diver *Rolling: Able to roll to speed up, nearly the same as Yeti's skill. Can be activated by double pressing . *Pouncing: Jump forward in medium height to rush the human. Can be activated by . Consumes energy for each usage. Kategori:Zombie mode